The Mage & the Hunter's
by Bard15
Summary: Is everything supernatural evil? Can humans possess powers that are not fed by evil? Bobby and the Winchesters are thrust into a world of magic and supernatural that goes beyond anything they have ever experienced. This story delves into the world and magic's of the White Wolf RPG-"MAGE"
1. Chapter 1

**The Mage and the Hunter's**

**Bard15**

I was not pleases with my first draft of this story so I took it down, did some **major **editing and am now reposting it...

This story will make absolutely no sense to you if you are not familiar with the White wolf RPG "Mage". I am taking creative liberties with the game and the show to make them mesh…but I'm keeping pretty close to the canon personalities of our "Supernatural" boys (ie Dean hates witches and a mage would be an awful lot like a witch to him)

Though this is not a self-insert or a Mary Sue the OC is my gaming character…a born and breed hunter who stumbles upon a group of mages while hunting a vampire and manages to get caught in a hurricane that awakens her magik's. A prophecy binds her to a cabal of misfit mages, so she must juggle her new powers as a mage with her life as a hunter.

Postings will be sporadic and the story, while not strictly following the TV timeline or the game, and will be somewhat dependent on what happens in the game.

Chapter 1 (prologue) is a "stream of conscious" piece by the character to help set the tone and explain things that readers who are non-gamers may get confused with later on.

There will be H/C, angst, action, violence & course language... but absolutely NO ROMANCE. So don't count on Sammie hookin' up with either boy...I hate seeing a perfectly good action story ruined with that 'romance' crap! Story has been spell checked but not beta'd... so it is reader beware!

*****hunter***mage***hunter***mage*****

**The Mage and the Hunter's**

**Prologue**

It had taken weeks…actually, closer to two months, but the water had finally receded…the power was slowly being restored and water mains were well on the way to being repaired and functional.

The city still had a long, tough battle to wage to get back to the way it was before the devastation wrought by the hurricane but little pockets of normalcy were springing up.

They had finally been able to bench the airboat, and just a few days ago she finally able to drive her jeep up to the door. Never would she have thought the view of a paved roadway could be so beautiful.

Sammie watched the sunset from the roof of the old, four story, abandoned hospital that has been her home for the last two months.

God, so much had happed in the last six months that she could barely get her mind around all of it…culminating in her getting caught in the worst hurricane of the century; and wasn't that a real kick in the pants for someone who had been born and raised in North Dakota…blizzards were par for the course, but a wall of water, winds of over a 150 mph, that was a damn scary load of shit to face. And that was just the "normal" crap.

The 'hurricane' experience, on top of the reason she was so far from home to begin, with left her gasping for breath and sanity in the dark hours of the night, when nightmares pulled her from an already restless sleep.

She absently rubbed at her left wrist where the sigil appeared, as but a ghost of an image, on her pale skin. It served as a constant reminder that her already "abnormal" lifestyle had recently become much more complicated- and dangerous.

And wasn't that just all she needed; really, how did this happen, how was it possible for her life to get any more fucked up and bizarre than it already was...

Because, you see, Sammie had been taught from a very early age that the things that go bump in the night, the things that reside in ones nightmares and imagination were as real as anything you'd see in the light of day.

She had been schooled in how to track down and dispose of these creatures of myth and legend with the same surety and ease a parent teaches their child how to recite their ABC's or to ride a bike. Indeed the uncommon, make believe and the downright terrifying was very much common and real in her household...to the point of mundane.

But though the knowledge that the monsters of our nightmares, magic's, witchcraft and ghosts were common place to her, it had done little to prepare her for what she had encountered in the last few months.

She was a hunter of all things supernatural; whether beasts of legend and lore, a spirit needing put to rest, or the occasional cursed object that needed to be removed from circulation: however, ancient prophesies, reincarnation, souls' tied together in a quest for redemption or revenge…that was out there, even for her.

Though not all that was out-worldly was to be considered evil, not all spirits became trapped, violent and angry, not all "monsters" insinuated themselves into the human experience past our nightmares (or tried to turn Mr. & Mrs. Smith down the street a midnight snack), and not all who had the second site were charlatans; there were some of her ilk who despised all that was not "normal", all that was perceived as unnatural—and took care of it accordingly; and would no doubt, now perceive her as no different than the monsters they hunted.

Right now her little problem was very contained…few individuals outside those directly affected by the sigils knew of them, knew the "players"; but if the search for answers took them beyond the city…some hunter might eventually hear about it and want to decide for themselves if there was a danger.

Then her mind drifted to think of the "others". So caught up in the "normalcy" of their way of life the others, these 'mages' as they called themselves, could not even begin to comprehend her dilemma; not that they really tried or cared. They saw her as a novice at best a dangerous nuisance at worst (after all they did see her single-handedly take out a nephandis with a clean head shot, then there was the bomb she built to take out the hit mark, but who's keeping score!); of course her opinion of them, she had to admit, was not much better. Like her, they knew of the "dangers" out there in the dark and yet they chose to do nothing about it.

She had met dozens of them over the course of the last two months...but was bound by the 'prophecy' to but three.

Ian was not much of a problem...a self-proclaimed hippie of sorts who always had access to the best liquor (despite the lack of other necessities caused by the hurricane), and had a knack for 'healing' with his very touch—creepy, yet useful to a hunter's way of life; he tended to be the laid back voice of reason when arguments amongst the group got out of hand. In the cabal's attempts to teach her of this new found slice of the supernatural, Ian had informed her that his magic's came from the earth, his tradition the Verbena (like that meant anything to her).

Lawrence was a little harder to peg...and a bit scarier. A tall, bald and well-built black man who claimed ties to the local voodoo priests'; he was no nonsense and serious most of the time. But so far not to threatening, his family ties notwithstanding. Her ties to him, having gotten her a far to up close and personal look at the local priest for her taste. Because, in all honesty, most hunter's just simply steered clear of New Orleans—it's spooks and Voodoo traditions just to firmly entrenched (and accepted) to be worth the hassle: only if something managed to break free from the area, or too many deaths were gaining to much attention would a hunter dare set foot in the city.

Then there was Tavaris, her first, last and only description of him was "ass"...he was pompous and self- assured that he was right and those around him were inferior and only to be tolerated. Ian informed her that most of his traditions, the Hemetic's, were of similar disposition and not to take it personal. But you have to take your amusement where you can get it, so Sammie liked to rile him at any opportunity...calling him Harry Potter for all his study and talk of 'proper' mage schooling. (Though he had a good four inches, fifty pounds and dark, mocha shading to set him apart from the movie wiz kid.)

They had called her an 'orphan'—a Hollow One—not seeming to fit into any tradition, her powers diverse and not as yet clearly defined to a particular house of magic.

Soon there would be a chance at freedom…a few roads in and out of the city would soon be open, and she would have to decide her next move. Her original mission was, of yet, unfulfilled; that alone was enough to keep her in the city, but then there was the "sigil" on her wrist, tying her to the fate of several other people. None of them knew of the sigils influence over them or their actions…not having an opportunity over the last two months for any real experimentation or research on the matter; mere survival had taken precedence over all other matters.

Hell, her quest to find and kill the vampire responsible for her father's death and the damn sigil on her wrist that supposedly tied her to some ancient prophecy aside, could she really walk away from this new scope of the supernatural she was, until a few short months ago, totally unaware?

And that was the conundrum…most hunters had at least one honest to goodness psychic on speed dial; were well aware of hedge mages with their parlor tricks and alchemy; occasionally themselves having to recite incantations or exorcisms in the course of 'doing business; or the encounters with covens who had powers, thought it turned out more often than not, had a demon calling the shots: but this—what she had experienced over the last few months...it was something beyond that scope…these people (sans demon influence) could actually bend reality to their bidding, she had seen it, and what was most unsettling to her-she had done it.

She had been furious with their condescending manners and had openly scoffed at their claims that she was "one of them now", that their magik's coursed through her being like life blood; but as they steadfastly opened her eyes to their world she felt the growing energies flowing through her, had actually performed a few minor magic's that went well beyond hex bags and simple incantations…all much to her surprise and dismay.

And so that is her new paradigm, her new reality… would she now be an outcast …could she be in danger from those she once considered ally. It was one thing to play cat and mouse with the "monsters"—not always sure at any given time who was prey and who was predator, but with other hunters—she didn't like her odds.

Were there hunters out there who knew of these mages…aware that there were mortals capable of these feats; and that these mages had enemies all their own; not connected to the mundane world? Did other hunters stay away from this realm of supernatural out of fear or ignorance? Would they be viewed as ally or enemy?

These were the questions and thoughts that had plagued Sammie for the last two months, and she was no closer to an answer now than two months ago.

With a heavy sigh and a healthy pull from her latest bottle (thanks to Ian), she stood and surveyed the growing darkness with a practiced eye before turning and making her way back inside.

She had seen Axel drive up…it was time for her lessons.

**The Mage and the Hunter's**

**Chapter 1**

"You're going where?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Isn't that whole state still under water?" Dean asked. "There are probably alligators swimming through the streets."

"The water has receded from most of the city…they've even got some of the power restored." Bobby answered absently as he pulled a few shirts from the dryer and stuffed them in a duffle bag.

He could not believe his bad luck. He hadn't seen the boys in almost four months and now that he had a matter he needed to attend to rather urgently who shows up at his door but the Winchester boys.

When Bobby continued packing, offering no more explanation, the boys traded a look before Sam asked, "So, uh, what's so special about New Orleans…you got a case?"

"New Orleans is full up with enough spooks and crazy shit on a good day; imagine what it's like now…it's probably party central for all the spooks." Dean commented, "So what's on the agenda?"

"I ain't goin' to look for no spooks necessarily; 'sides it a' take a whole herd a hunter's a lifetime to clean out the city…." Bobby groused, as he moved to the table to check out the weapons he had laid out.

Again the boys exchanged looks before it was Dean's turn to pry. "So if you're not hunting what's with the arsenal?"

"Always be prepared boy." Bobby continued to grouse.

"Okay, Bobby, you're startin' to freak us out here," Dean said as he grabbed up the pistol Bobby was reaching for. "What's up…what are you going after?"

"We just want to help if we can." Sam added.

With a heavy sigh, Bobby grabbed the weapon from Dean and stuffed it in his duffle. "It ain't a 'what'; it's a 'who'."

"A who," Dean asked. "You know someone who got caught in that hurricane?"

"Was it another hunter?" Sam asked.

Bobby stopped checking the weapons and duffle bags and leveled the two young men with a pointed look.

"Yeah," he grumbled, working himself up to some righteous anger, "another cock-sure youngin' thinkin' they can take on the world…"

"Ah…and landed themselves right in the middle of the storm of the century." Dean finished, then shrugged and asked off-handedly, "So how is it your problem?"

"'Cause someone's gotta keep you youngin's from getting' yerselves killed." Bobby shot back. "As if I don't have my hands full up enough keepin' you two idgits outa' trouble…"

"Well then, let us help." Dean smirked, "You can rescue the wayward youth of the day and keep an eye on us at the same time."

"I have no idea how long I'm gonna be." Bobby hedged.

"We don't have anything to do right now." Dean said with a shrug. "We were kinda planning on hanging out for a while until another hunt popped up."

"Don't know if it would be a good idea, you boys goin'." Bobby finally said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"'Cause, it could get ugly when I finally catch up ta' her…."

"Her?" Dean perked up even more. "Now, why would 'that' be a problem?"

"'Cause she's _**way**_ too much like_** you**_ boy…an attitude to beat all," Bobby ground out, waving a hand at Dean.

Sam smirked, "Really, Bobby-a female version of Dean, huh; that I gotta see, might give him a run for his money."

Shooting his little brother his own brand of the 'bitch-face' Dean waved his arms up and down his body and replied airily, "_Not_ that _**anyone**_ could copy the master..." an eye roll from Bobby and an amused snort from Sam got them another deadly look as Dean continued, "...like I was sayin'—not that anyone could copy the master...but even such a pale comparison would have to be pretty awesome...so when we leavin'?"

"Listen boys, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think she'll be a wantin' an audience when I catch up with her." Bobby said.

"Bobby is something wrong…is she in trouble?" Sam asked with growing concern as he exchanged a look with Dean.

With a sigh and a shake of his head Bobby answered sarcastically, "Gee, ya' idgit, ya' mean besides getting herself caught up in a damn hurricane..."

Sam shrugged sheepishly while Dean tossed out, "Yeah, besides the hurricane; you seem awful worried about her."

With another worried sigh Bobby said, "She'd been out of contact for close to three months…"

"But if she was caught in the city during the storm she wouldn't really have had any way to contact anyone." Sam said.

"I know…" Bobby trailed off

With a furrowed brow, Dean asked, "Wait, you said had been out of touch…so someone has heard from her? So what's the problem?

"Her mama is worried about her…she contacted her mama about six days ago to say she was trapped in the city during the storm…but when her mama tried to ring the number back, it didn't even exist, according to phone records." Bobby explained.

"The storm has damaged the phone lines too I'm sure…maybe it's just a mix up with the signals…" Sam offered.

"It's more than that you idgits…I'm saying that that phone number doesn't exist."

Dean shrugged, "Ghost phone?"

"Then there's this," Bobby said, tossing a piece of paper on the table.

"What is it?" Dean asked as Sam picked it up to look at it.

"Some kind of ward or sigil...stands for 'Fate'; could be in reference to any of a hundred different things. Until I know what she's gotten herself into, I can't reference it to anything in particular." Bobby explained with a defeated sigh. "When she called her mama she asked her to look into the history of the mark…said she was safe for the time being and that she had hooked up with some others that had gotten caught in the storm."

"You think she might have run into some trouble, maybe a coven or something?" Dean pressed.

"Uh, Bobby what was she hunting in New Orleans anyway?" Sam asked tentively.

After a brief pause and heavy sigh, Bobby finally replied, "she was hunting a vampire."

"By herself..." Dean exclaimed, "...didn't anyone teach her that they hunt in packs...she_** trying**_ to get herself killed..."

The look on Bobby's face was not an encouraging answer as he said, "the one she's been trackin' is a definite loner..."

"Yeah, you definitely need our help on this one," Dean decided, "Besides the vamps…that town is just full up with the crazy."

With a shake of his head he finally relented. "Don't suppose I could keep ya from it anyway…I'm supposin' if I said no you'd just follow me."

With a triumphant smile Dean agreed, "You supposed right; so when do we leave?"

"Within the hour," The older man said.

****hunter***mage****hunter***mage****

They drove the trip nearly non-stop until they were about 200 miles from the devastation.

"Why we stoppin'," Dean asked as he got out of the car.

"We've been driving for two days straight, we need to rest and go in fresh." Bobby said, grabbing his duffle from his trunk.

Sitting in the local dinner an hour later Sam asked, "So Bobby, you haven't even told us her name?"

Bobby gave a snort before looking between the boys, "Sammie…"

Dean nearly choked on his burger. "Sammie…it will be like thing one and thing two; hope we'll be able to tell them apart."

"Yeah, her hair is shorter." Bobby said with a playful smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny guys," Sam pouted. "I'm sure Sammie is short for something…Samantha, I guessing."

Dean just laughed harder and Bobby couldn't help but grin. "She's the two of you rolled up into one…"

"So she's really got the attitude huh; enough to put Dean in his place?" Sam commented cheekily, giving his big brother a smug look.

Bobby just shook his head, a quiet "idgits" on his lips as Dean grumbled a few choice phrases about where his boot would fit on his baby brother's anatomy.

"Eat yer lunch, so's we can get outa' here," Bobby commanded the boys as he dug into his own lunch.

*****mage***hunter***mage***hunter*****

They stopped again a few hours later, at a functioning rest stop, some 40 miles from the outer most edge of the city to pour over a map.

"Now, according to her mama, Sammie Jo had a line on the vamp and she was checking out local bars in this 2 mile radius; so we can start there and work our way outwards." Bobby explained.

"Oh, that should take _**only.**_... freakin' forever; come on Bobby, this is New Orleans, every other building is a bar or pub." Dean complained.

"Stop yer complainin' boy, you recall I wasn't the one doing the invitin' on this little hunt—you offered." Bobby shot back.

"Can't be that many really, over half the city is still shut down…let's just hope that someone who's still in the city remembers her." Sam commented, trying to soothe his older brother's testiness.

****mage***hunter***mage***hunter*****

Not that Bobby would ever admit it, but he was in agreement with Dean, this was definitely the tedious part of the job, pounding the pavement searching for clues.

He was coming up on the seventh bar and so far no luck at finding out anything on his "niece".

"Ma'am, I was hopin' you could help me…I know it's a long shot but I have to try. You see, my niece was travelling through the area when the storm hit and we haven't heard from her; can I show you her picture, tell me if you've seen her." Bobby said.

The woman looked at the picture for a moment, "Lots of people got caught in that storm…why would you think she'd be here?"

"Cause the last place I checked said they sent her in this direction." Bobby said.

"We'll there's people holed up in abandoned buildings all over the city…if she survived she could be anywhere." the woman said.

Bobby sensed this woman knew more than she was letting on, he noticed a slight quirk to her eyebrow when she looked at the picture, so he decided to lay it on a little thicker. "Oh, god, you don't think…oh, her mamma would be devastated…what am I gonna tell her mamma..."

Pouring the man a stiff drink, the barkeep said, "Here, have a drink; calm down. Look, I know there are several groups of people holed up in a few places around town…I can at least give you that much."

"Thank you kindly ma'am, anything to put me on the right track…" Bobby groveled.

"Now, I'm not promising you anything…"

*****hunter***mage***hunter***mage*****

"Well, according to the all the information we've gathered this is the place she was seen to be holed up in these last few months." Bobby said, scanning the building.

"Creepy lookin'," Dean commented as they all eyed the old, two story building.

"So, what now, go knock on the door?" Sam asked.

Bobby shook his head, "We don't know who these folks are she hooked up with and why; I'd rather have a look around first afore we stumble into a lion's den o' trouble."

They found a building catty-corner to the old hospital to hole up that offered them a clear view of the coming and goings of the occupants.

It wasn't long before they saw a motorcycle pull up to the building and a long haired young man dismount, the door to the building opened moments later to reveal a tall, bald black man. The hunters watched as the two men greeted each other, and the long haired man entered the building.

"Wait, look," Sam said suddenly as he pointed to the roof of the building. "Is that her?"

They all looked to the roof and saw a young woman standing near the edge, she was of small stature, and her light colored hair was indeed shorter than Sam's, cut in that ragged, unkempt style currently popular. She was soon joined by the man who had driven up on the motorcycle.

"Yep, that's her." Bobby said, watching the two people on the roof intently.

"She doesn't look to be in any trouble, she acts like she knows the guy." Dean commented with a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe," Bobby said absently.

"So what now Bobby," Sam asked.

"I wanna wait a little while longer." Bobby stated.

For the next two hours they sat and watched, the only movement coming when the long haired man exited the building, Sammie following close behind.

"Yeah, yeah…practice and study…which would be a hell of a lot easier if you actually had a book with this stuff written down," they heard Sammie tell the man.

"You must learn to capture the essence freely and manipulate it to your will…you're not going to get that from a book despite what our resident hermetic says," the man explained.

They saw Sammie just roll her eyes and sigh deeply. "Whatever."

The boys looked over to Bobby who shrugged his shoulders; equally confused by the discussion they were overhearing.

"Look, I know you're still not comfortable with all of this, but it is part of you…it's who you are. Why do you fight against it so much?"

"Because it goes against everything I've ever been taught." Sammie exclaimed mildly, the conversation apparently an old one at this point. "I'm still not convinced there's not a demon involved in all of this."

...

"_Demons are evil and icky...we're not icky..." the high pitched sing-songy voice commented._

_..._

Axel chuckled, "Your very right, Misty...we're not 'icky'..."

Sammie rolled her eyes, "Will you just shut up..."

The three hunters looked around and at each other, Dean asked, "thought you said her name was Sammie—who's Misty? And what's not icky?"

The other two hunters just shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm more concerned with the demon part of that conversation," Bobby stated. The mention of demons piqued the three hunters' attentions and they exchanged tight, curious looks: if Sammie suspected demon problems, why would she be so open with the very people she suspected?

The man just shook his head. "You must free yourself from that limited mindset you have; can't run from yourself…from destiny…"

The word "destiny" had the boys exchanging looks...expressions of...'really, again, with the destiny crap...' clearing written on their faces.

"Yeah, well it's what I know," Sammie grumbled.

"I'll be back in a few days and we'll work on the focus and control some more." The man said as he mounted his bike. "I might even be able to find you a book or two."

"Just remember, we're gonna be outa' touch for a while...we leave on that little job for those computer nerds in a couple of days." Sammie said.

"Hmm...I best be getting you some materials together then, can't have you falling behind in your studies." The man said.

"Homework? Really...you're kidding right; you expect me to do homework while those techno-geeks might be trying to kill us?" Sammie exclaimed.

_..._

"_Don't worry, I can help you study," the high pitched, overly happy voice piped up, "you'll get the hang of all this in no time."_

_..._

"Oh, I'm thrilled with that prospect," Sammie smirked.

The man just smirked as he mounted his bike, "She means well, and she is quite well schooled in the arts...despite her rather carefree attitude."

The three hunters just exchanged another round of confused looks as Dean commented, "Do you get the feeling were missing out on part of the conversation?"

As they watched the man on the motorcycle drive away, Sam asked, "So what do you think that was all about?"

"Don't know about you, but it sounds like she's stumbled on a coven or something..._**and**_, she seems awful friendly with them..."

"Don't you be jumpin' to any conclusions, boy. And don't be doing anything stupid; I'll handle this." Bobby snapped, heading for the door.

Dean exchanged a quick worried look with his brother before holding up his hands in a placating manner, "Sorry Bobby...just saying..."

"Well don't," he snapped, going out the door.

The boys exchanged another look before following the older man.

"Samantha Jo Winston, you stop right there..." Bobby shouted to the young woman who had turned to go back into the building.

Sam and Dean held back, watching the young woman visibly stiffen and slowly turn around, a wide-eyed look of utter shock on her face as she saw Bobby cross the street.

"Ah...unc...uncle Bobby..." she stuttered. "Uh, what are…what are you doing here; and how in the hell did you find me anyway?"

_..._

"_Uh...oh...," the feminine voice said._

_..._

**The Mage and the Hunter's**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm looking for you, princess; your mama's worried plum sick to death not hearing from you for two months…" Bobby berated the young woman.

Sam and Dean exchanged amused glances, enjoying the fact that Bobby's ire was directed at someone other than themselves for a change.

"Hey, I called her when I had access to a phone," Sammie defended. "The cell towers are still out of commission around here."

"Yeah, about that…if there ain't no cell service how did you get the call out?" Bobby questioned suspiciously.

"I've…uh, I've made some contacts while I was here." She answered.

"Really," Bobby rejoined sarcastically. "And what kind of contacts is it that doesn't have a traceable number…or a number at all according to the phone company?"

_..._

"_Ooohhh...he's good..." the voice commented._

_..._

Sammie rolled her eyes and whispered hoarsely through gritted teeth, "Shut up!"

Bobby looked at the young woman, eyebrows raised, "what'd you say, youngin'?"

"Uh…nothing. Now, what do you mean 'not a number'?" Sammie asked in confusion. "It was a computer geek I hooked up with…I have no idea what he did…maybe he piggy backed or hijacked someone else's signal or something."

"Well, whatever has been going on…it's over now. There are several roads open so we can pack you up and get you home to your mama now." Bobby said.

_..._

"_No, you can't leave," the voice said in panic. "It's not safe..."_

_..._

Rolling her eyes skyward, Sammie again whispered, "I know, will you just shut up!"

"Excuse me...girl, what's got into you..." Bobby asked, concerned by the young woman's odd behavior.

"What, no! Sorry, no not you. Look, Bobby, I can't leave?" Sammie exclaimed.

Behind them, the boy's exchanged confused frowns.

Scowling in frustration Bobby snapped out, "…and why not youngin', you've been trapped in this hell hole long enough. Now just pack up yer stuff and let's get movin'."

"I can't. Listen you've found me, you've seen that I'm in one piece. You can tell mama I'm fine." Sammie said.

"What, girl, you outa' your mind," Bobby yelled. "I didn't drive a thousand miles to show back up to yer mama empty handed."

"No one asked you to come." Sammie snapped.

Sam and Dean exchanged surprised looks…Bobby never let them get away with that attitude, and they were curious how 'Samantha Jo' would fair.

Stepping into the young woman's space, Bobby ground out angrily, "What has gotten into you girl?"

_..._

"_Ohh...I think someone's in trouble now..." the voice commented._

'_No shit Sherlock," Sammie thought forcefully._

_..._

Realizing who she was speaking to, Sammie closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep calming breath, she attempted to explain. "Look, Bobby, thank you. Really, I appreciate what you're doing for me, and for mama; but I **can't** leave, I haven't finished what I came here to do."

Sensing the young woman's remorse at her outburst and hearing the quiet plea in her tone the older hunter laid a hand gently on her shoulder and asked quietly, "Is it really worth worrying your mama like this?"

Looking up to meet her 'uncles' gaze, she said earnestly, "I'm not trying to worry her; really, I'm not. It's just something I _**have**_ to do. I had a lead on the fang when the storm hit, and I picked up some good Intel on several other vampire nests in the city."

Unable to contain a snarky comment, Dean side-barred to his brother in a loud whisper, "Yeah, not like that's a big surprise in spook central after all."

Shooting the older Winchester boy a pointed look and suffering a hard elbow to his ribs from Sam, Dean just shrugged, "just sayin'..."

"Well don't..." Bobby grumbled, before turning back to Sammie who was looking at the boys as if she just now realized she and Bobby had an audience to their little drama.

"Who...?" she began, pointing towards the boys, only to be interrupted by the old hunter.

_..._

"_Oooww...they're cute...can we meet them," the voice asked excitedly._

_Sammie rolled her eyes at the continued interruptions, putting all her frustration in her next thought, "Really...you're pulling this now...kinda busy at the moment, Misty,"_

_..._

"Sounds like you've been awful busy for bein' in a town that's near drowned…" Bobby said with some suspicion.

Sammie started at her 'uncles' voice and refocused her attention to the older man. Giving a small huff of frustration, but managing to keep her temper reigned in, she commented, "I'm not helpless, ya' know, and I can find information just as well as any hunter. We all know, New Orleans isn't exactly a quiet city…and believe me, that storm stirred up a lot of ugly shit."

Bobby gave a tired sigh, running a hand down his face. "Well, if you are so all fired set on huntin' down this fang then least I can do is help ya' out: get you home that much sooner and hopefully in one piece, too."

Shaking her head, Sammie answered abruptly, "That's not necessary, I've got it covered."

Bobby quirked a suspicious eyebrow, "Got it covered, huh: and just how exactly do you have hunting down a nest or two o' vamps covered youngin'?"

When Sammie didn't answer immediately Bobby pointed to the building, "These people ya hook up with, they helping you: they hunters?"

Sammie looked back at the building, all of her uncertainties and fears threatening to suddenly overwhelm her, she nodded her head as she answered guardedly, "Ah, they are _definitely_ in the know about the supernatural."

"In the know; that meanin' what, exactly-?" Bobby pressed.

And that was the question she had feared...what exactly did all this mean...would she now be considered the monster in the only world she ever known; would friends and allies now become enemies?

All the stress of merely trying to survive in the storms aftermath: all the emotions that she had wrestled with—uncertainty, loneliness and not a small amount of honest fear as her mind went 'round and round trying to sort through the conundrum of hunters verses mages verses monsters verses this new found enemy, the technocrats...the vampire that killed her father still at large...these new "powers" that scared the shit out of her. It all chose that moment to swirl together and bubble over in an angry tirade as she snapped out, "It means, damn it, that I've got it covered and don't need a damn babysitter doggin' my heels..."

_..._

"_..." even the voice was quiet, shocked by the outburst._

_..._

**The Mage and the Hunter's**

**Chapter 3**

Bobby, as well as the boys had watched the emotions play quickly over Sammie's face, and though he loved the youngin' as fiercely as he loved those boys and was growing increasingly concerned by her reticence he would not truck with the continued disrespect he was getting, "Don't you use that tone with me missy…now you **will **explain to me what the hell is going on here and who these folks are you hooked up with."

Just then the door opened and the same tall, bald man they had seen before was standing in the door way. "Is there a problem here?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Sammie said through gritted teeth, not even bothering to look at the newcomer.

"And what exactly is it that needs handled?" the man asked, his tone somewhat haughty.

When the man came out into the courtyard to stand several paces behind Sammie, Dean and Sam chose that time to move up and offer support to Bobby.

The irony of the situation nearly sent her into hysterics...she was facing down three hunters that up until three months ago she would have been standing with..._**against**_ that which was now at her back...

Spreading her arms out, palms down, she all but yelled, "Look, everyone, just back off okay!"

_..._

"_And, that includes you," Sammie thought angrily, "I've got enough to deal with, without your babbling."_

"_..." Sammie smirked when she could feel Misty pouting._

_..._

"What's going on?" A new voice asked.

With a frustrated sigh, Sammie said, "Nothing Ian, just a little misunderstanding

Sensing the tension in the air, Ian approached the older man, hand out, "Hey, I'm Ian…"

Bobby looked at the man suspiciously for a moment before returning the handshake. "I'd be this one's uncle…Bobby, these two are with me."

He nodded his head towards Sam and Dean, who merely nodded in acknowledgement.

Sammie had no doubt that the two young men with Bobby were hunters, they had the look about them; while she knew her 'uncle' Bobby would not jump to any conclusions about her new found 'powers', she was unsure of the other two.

So here it was...the uncertainty of the last two months would soon come to a head…would she still be accepted in the hunter community or would she suddenly find herself one of the hunted: and what of the other mages?

No matter the reactions that would soon be forthcoming from either side, and of strong reaction there would definitely be, for neither side would be willing to settle for half-truths, and would dig to uncover answer. But of one reaction she was sure…she would kill anyone who tried to hurt her uncle because of anything she had done or stumbled into.

And could she really forsake her 'hunter' heritage for this new reality she'd found herself in…could she really hurt, possibly even kill another hunter if it came to her life or theirs?

She knew she would eventually have had to face down this conundrum head on…she just thought she would have more time to prepare for it.

"So these are more of your people," the black man said somewhat disdainfully.

"Yeah, T., they're my people…you got a problem with that?" Sammie snapped.

Looking the three men up and down, he replied. "They're not my problem, they're yours…and we have enough problems at the moment, don't you think?"

"I'll take care of it." She ground out slowly.

"See that you do," with that the man turned and re-entered the building.

"Ass," Sammie muttered, this time not minding the snickering that echoed in her head.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it then…" Ian said, turning to following the other man into the building, he stopped and turned back with an amused snort said, "keep her outa' trouble..."

_..._

_A giggle and a snort was heard by both the mages as Misty commented, "like that's possible..."_

_..._

Ian just laughed and went inside, closing the door behind him while Sammie called over her shoulder, "I don't need a keeper..."

"And you're hunting with these yahoos?" Bobby asked.

_..._

_The snickering cut off with an indignant humph, "Yahoo's..." _

_..._

Sammie gave a small snort of her own before answering her 'uncle', "It was one of their contacts that gave me the lead on the vampire lairs…it's merely partnership of convenience at the moment." Sammie explained.

"You got us now, you can ditch that pompous ass…he doesn't even look like a hunter." Dean said.

Indeed, it seemed suspicious to all three hunters. The man was well dressed for having spent the last two months in a hurricane ravaged city; and while he appeared to exude a haughty, aloof air, they could see a calculating mind behind that apparent aloofness and casual disinterest.

"**You**…I don't know you," Sammie said sharply, looking both boys up and down.

"These boys are on the up and up…these here are Winchesters' boys…" Bobby started to explain, pointing to each boy as he introduced them, "That's Dean and his brother Sam."

"Ah, speaking of a pompous ass," Sammie quipped, her mind working furiously; speaking of one hunter who hated all things supernatural, and now here were his sons standing right before her—could things get any more fucked up.

Congratulating herself for keeping her cool, she said flippantly, "So Winchesters' boys…he's a hard ass but a damn good hunter by all accounts."

"You've met our dad?" Sam asked in surprise.

"He came around the Road House a few times over the years…helped my dad out a couple a' times." Sammie replied, "Heard he had sons."

"So we all good now…credentials all on the table…" Dean asked sarcastically and not at all happy about someone knowing about him and his little brother that he was unaware of, despite being in Bobby's circle of 'friends'.

Sammie chose to ignore Dean as she addressed Bobby. "Look, thanks for being there for mama, you know I appreciate everything you've done for her and for me…but I can do this Bobby, I need to do this."

"I know ya' do…and I understand, but I'm here now and I ain't lettin' you do it alone." Bobby said with quiet earnestness.

Sam, who had been quiet up to this point, asked quietly, "What did he mean...you're people?"

Sammie sighed heavily, knowing she had to tell them something, she finally settled for as little of the truth as she could get by with. She had so much going on already; she really didn't think she could keep to many lies straight.

"This **is**New Orleans, spook capital and all, and you don't have to be a hunter to know about the supernatural, especially here; the storm has really stirred shit up...we hooked up saving some civilians. They know about hunters—just aren't real impressed, T...Tavaris—the ass, especially, he is a student of the occult and is _**rather **_disdainful of anything that does not mesh with his studies."

"So- they're _**not **_hunters?" Dean clarified slowly.

"Nope, just...uh, some very well informed...uh, civilians; like I said, this is New Orleans." Sammie replied. "And they happen to take their cities heritage rather seriously...so don't go shootin' at anything. They don't exactly have a hunters view on the supernatural."

*****hunter***mage***hunter***mage*****

Sammie showed them to a few rooms that they could bunk down.

"Listen, the others aren't real keen on having strangers here...they barely trust me," then giving a snort she added, "...course that feeling is mutual; so trusting you all-out of the question. I need to go smooth out Tavaris's ruffled feathers then we can sit down and discuss our vampire issues. And remember, _**don't**_ shoot at anything."

They watched Sammie leave and stood in silence for a moment before Dean broke the stillness. "So I guess I'll say what everyone is thinking...is she schizoid or something...?"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, shooting a worried look towards Bobby.

"Ah, come on Sammy, you saw it...half the time it seemed like she was talkin' to something that wasn't there," Dean defended himself, turning to Bobby he asked, "...am I right, Bobby...she acting weird to you?"

"Definitely something going on in that head of hers," Bobby commented.

Sam couldn't deny the woman's odd behavior, though he would have chosen a more tactful way to approach the subject. He looked first to his brother, then turned to the older hunter, asking hesitantly, "I mean...could Dean be right...maybe...maybe it's just become too much for her...I mean, maybe...could she have, well—cracked under the pressure? I mean, we all know what this life takes out of us..."

Bobby shook his head, "Girl's been under a lot of pressure lately...losin' her daddy the way she did..."

"Wait...her dad's dead," Dean clarified, asking slowly, "was it something supernatural...wait, Bobby...is that why she was hunting by herself? Is the fang she was hunting...did it, is it what killed her dad?"

Bobby looked at the boys a moment before slowly nodding his head.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, knowing full well losing a parent to this life was hard, but despite their sometimes rocky relationship, they at least had each other to depend on when their dad died.

"She doesn't have any brothers or sisters," Sam clarified.

Bobby just shook his head, "only her mama..."

Dean sighed, sympathy and a kinship to her loss warring with his instincts as a hunter. "So, we need to find out what's going on...help her out, but you know she's lying...there is something more going on here than a vampire hunt. I mean, come on 'a scholar of the occult'; what's that usually mean..."

"A witch," Sam answered.

"So why would she do that?" Dean asked, looking over at Bobby, "Why would she hook up with a coven of witches?"

"She wouldn't, unless she had a good reason...maybe she's trying to kill the demon behind it." Bobby replied.

"But she said they know she's a hunter...she even told the guy on the motorcycle that she thought there was a demon involved," Dean pressed, "Why would they keep her around...why didn't they just kill her when they found out she was a hunter?"

"So maybe she can't leave. Maybe it's a spell or something holding her here. Maybe they're using her for something." Sam ticked off the list of possibilities with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe that's why she's talking to the air...a curse maybe?"

"Whatever it is, it ain't good, they know we're all hunters..." Bobby said, looking at the boys, "And we just waltzed smack dab in the middle of it."

*****hunter***mage***hunter***mage*****

"You brought them here?" Tarvaris intoned coldly.

"_**I **_didn't bring them anywhere, they came looking for me," Sammie pointed out. "Did you really expect them to just leave...besides, where the hell would they have gone; at least here I have some control over what they see and hear. Besides, they will be of help on the vampire hunt."

"And what about _**what **_they'll 'see' and 'hear' while they're here? What if they stumble onto the node, and you know that the spirits will investigate them; we have enough trouble keeping you from putting rock salt through them, what are they gonna do when they see all our guardian spirits?" Ian asked.

"Contrary to your belief, hunters don't indiscriminately gank every supernatural thing out there...if its peaceful and not hurtin' anyone we tend to leave them for the more dangerous things that are actually, you know, killing people." Sammie explained indignantly, rolling her eyes with ill-disguised impatience.

"Oh, yes, because you've proven your 'hunters' cordiality over and over to us over the last few months...why, that just makes me feel so much better having three more of you around," Tavaris commented sarcastically.

_..._

"_He's got a point..." Misty commented._

_..._

"Shut up Misty," Sammie snarked at seeing the smirks of the other three mages before snapping at Tavaris, "Your pompousness alone is more of a danger to society than any ghost..."

"And what about our other job...the VA's are expecting us, or did you forget about the technocrats?" Lawrence interjected.

"No, but those are your enemies, not mine; I'm still a hunter and those vampires are my first concern." Sammie said.

With an impatient scoff, Tavaris continued, "When are you going to understand that that is not your concern anymore...you are mage now...mortal concerns are beneath us, even an _orphan_ as yourself..."

"Last I checked-_**I**_ was still mortal, and I can't shut off what I am any more than you could grow a personality...you may have been born into this magic crap but I wasn't. I was born to be a hunter; so sue me if I'm having a little trouble adjusting."

Sammie smirked at Ian's chuckle, while Tavaris simply chose to ignore Sammie's comment and turned and left the room; followed a moment later by Lawrence.

Sammie just shook her head and gave a frustrated sigh. "God, whatever these sigils mean, we need to figure it out...or I'm gonna kill that pompous ass if I have to spend any more time with him."

Ian continued to chuckle, "I told you not to take it personally...his whole tradition is that uptight and pompous, wait until you meet a master."

"Why in the hell would I want to do that?" Sammie exclaimed in exaggerated horror.

"I have a feeling, to get any answers about this prophecy it's gonna take some heavy duty research and the place for that is at the Hermetic library." Ian explained.

"What! Are you sayin' we gotta go to Hogwarts...a whole school of them?" Sammie groaned. "Just shoot me now...we can figure this all out in our next incarnations."

Ian just smiled at Sammie's slip...admitting to the reincarnation of their cabal. Without conscious thought she was slowly accepting her new paradigm.

"What?" Sammie questioned.

"As much as I hate to ever take the side of a tight ass Hermetic, I do have to point out that he has a valid point...you are a mage now, whether you chose to embrace it or not, and we do have our own enemies and they don't really care what your opinion is...they will know you are a mage and treat you accordingly. You have to learn to protect yourself from 'our' enemies also," Ian explained quietly.

"I figured as much," she said with a defeated sight. "I just have so much to wrap my head around right now...I feel like I'm drowning here...I barely catch my breath, get my bearings and I'm expected to hunt a whole new set of monsters."

"I know, and I am sorry. No one should have to come 'on-line' the way you did." Ian said. "It's hard enough learning this under normal circumstances, but you've literally had the flood gates opened on you.

"Can I ask you something," Sammie asked hesitantly.

"You can always ask." Ian answered.

"How did it happen for you; how did you come 'on-line'?"

Ian looked at Sammie intently for a moment, and for just a moment her barriers we lowered...she was sincere in her question, in wanting to understand this new world she had found herself in.

"Well, that story will take..." Ian was cut off by the sound of a gun blast echoing throughout the building.

"Damnit," was all Sammie said as she took off towards where she had left Bobby and the Winchester boys.

Following more slowly, Ian just shook his head and commented wryly to no one in particular, "Yeah, about that 'indiscriminate' shooting; guess they didn't get the memo."

**The Mage and the Hunter's**

**Chapter 4**

She heard another shot echo through the building before she made it back to the rooms she had left the hunters.

They were all armed, Dean with the sawed-off that obviously made the shots.

"What the hell!" She exclaimed angrily, storming into the room and yanking the gun out of Dean's grasp. "Didn't I tell you 'NOT' to shoot at anything?"

"What the hell is right...this place is full up with the spooks," Dean yelled back, attempting to get his shotgun back. "There had to be three or four of em', just floatin' there staring at us."

Taking a deep breath she pitched her voice low, taking in all three men with one look. "Look, those are the guardian spirits of this place...and they _**are not**_ in any way, shape or form a danger to you, got it; they used to be the nuns that ran this hospital and they were merely checking out the strangers they sensed."

"Harmless echoes," Sam words were both a comment and a question, and though he lowered his weapon, his eyes wandered critically around the room.

"_Mostly_ harmless...they **are** _guardian spirits_, and if you pull that stunt again they likely to tear you a fucking new one." Sammie replied, "_**Now**_- I have to go convince them that you're not a threat: right...you're **not** going to be a threat?"

Bobby looked at Sammie pointedly, his voice steeped in obvious worry and no small amount of confusion. "Samantha Jo, what is going on here? What have you gotten yourself into?"

Sammie just shook her head and sighed tiredly, "Nothin' Bobby, really it's nothing I can't handle."

"Now you're lying to me girl," Bobby said, putting down his gun and going to stand in front of the young woman and putting his hands on her shoulders; being sure to catch her eyes with his he said quietly, "We can't help you if we don't know what's happening...what we're up against."

Despite her efforts to the contrary, they all could easily read the emotions that flicked briefly across her face...fear, longing, frustration...before it finally settling on a stubborn mask, "Bobby...I can't..."

Giving her shoulders a little shake, Bobby said earnestly, "Yes, you can and you will. I'm gonna help you outa' whatever you got yerself mixed up in; but ya' gotta' start being honest with me."

"Bobby please, you just gotta leave it alone...please..." the young woman all but begged, "I don't want...I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me...I got myself into this mess, and I will get out of it."

"Look at me youngin', I'm not leavin' ya, ya' hear," Bobby said. "Now just answer me this, do we **all** need to high tail it outa' here..."

With a mirthless snort, Sammie said, "No, these guys, while far from harmless, are honestly not the issue. We may not like each other, but _they_ are **not** my problem...well, my main problem—god, it's complicated..."

"It's only as complicated as ya' want to make it," Bobby commented pointedly.

"So, what _**is **_the issue, then?" Dean demanded, they needed answers now and he wasn't willing to soft-shoe around the obvious questions, wasn't willing to risk his little brother's life, "You're supposed to be a hunter...but you're holed up in spook central with a bunch of witches you seem awful chummy with...and we heard you talkin' to that guy on the motorcycle; about studying- about demons...you planning on switching sides?"

To her credit she recovered quickly from the surprise of Dean's obvious threat and accusation. "How dare you! You don't know me..."

"Stop it right there, both of ya'," Bobby demanded, standing between the two. "Now, we're gonna talk about this rational like or I'm gonna put some rock salt in both yer behinds...got it?"

He looked back and forth between the two, who had the good graces to look ashamed, before each answered with a 'yes, sir'.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sam couldn't help a small snort, shaking his head, 'Peas in a pod', he thought, as he watched the two hunters retreat to separate 'corners'.

Noticing his brother's smirk, Dean snarked, "What's so funny bitch?"

With another shake of his head Sam, smirk still on his face he said, "Nothin' jerk!"

Sammie raised an eyebrow at the exchange and glanced at Bobby who just shook his head, "You youngin's are gonna be the death of me."

Sam just shook his head in amusement as both Dean and Sammie smiled smugly and said nearly simultaneously, "But ya' still love us..."

The shocked look the two hunters traded caused both Bobby and Sam to exchange amused looks, laughing out loud.

"Peas in a pod...like peas in a pod."

Sammie and Dean just gave the young hunter petulant looks, clearly saying they were not amused by the comparison, while Bobby just nodded his head and chuckled.

'This is definitely gonna get interesting,' Bobby mused to himself. 'If the 'witches' didn't manage to kill them first, Dean and Sammie were definitely on the way to a showdown of their own.'

Eying the two young hunters, Bobby finally pulled up a chair and sat down, indicating the other two should move their chairs closer to him; though reluctant, they all did as they were silently instructed; not wishing to gain the ire of their 'uncle' again.

Looking pointedly at Sammie Jo, Bobby said in a tone that brooked no argument, "Someone's got some explaining to do."

Outside the room, two men exchanged grim looks...this was the test, how much could they trust their newest mage. Which side would she choose? They waited as the young woman gave took a deep breath and began..."It started two months ago..."

_*****MAGE*****HUNTER*****MAGE*****HUNTER****MAGE*****_

a/n: The next chapter (5) will attempt to flesh out some of Sammie's backstory. That is, everything that happened in the first few game sessions and I'm a little blurry on the details as we did so much.

"_The voice"_ will also be explained !


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mage & the Hunter's**

**/Chapter 2/**

A/N: I hope this won't be hard to follow...it's going to be written in two different POV's from the same character...regular face will be what she's explaining to Bobby and the boys—italics will be memories or what **really **happened (or...regular print is Sammie the "Hunter": _Italics is Sammie the "Mage" & what my GM /my oh so loving husband/ put my character through...the jerk...")_

**...MAGE...SUPERNATURAL...MAGE...SUPERNATURAL...**

Sammie looked at her 'uncle', and then looked more pointedly at the two younger men.

"They wouldn't be here if I didn't trust 'em," Bobby said in answer to her unasked question.

Giving a heavy sigh, Sammie flopped back in her chair, she had been through a hell of a lot in the last few months; and while everything she had was screaming at her to share it with her 'uncle', to turn the reigns over to the more experienced hunter; she was not about to unload everything she'd seen and heard to the two young men she had never laid eyes on before—regardless of Bobby's assurances that they could be trusted.

"Look, I know mama didn't want me to do this but I couldn't let it go..."

"I know youngin'...I know," Bobby replied.

"You all certainly didn't make it any easy either..." Sammie grumbled.

"Your mama wanted you to leave it alone...**and** she keeps that shotgun under the bar..." Bobby replied sheepishly, adding more seriously, "She'd just lost your daddy...she didn't want to lose you too."

Choosing not to respond to the sentimentality, Sammie instead scoffed, "Yeah, well, despite all the "non" help I got, I did manage to track _**it**_ to New Orleans...was so damn close, even found a bar the damn thing liked to frequent...but by then it was raining like a bitch, the national guard was already forcing people to evacuate..."

Rolling his eyes, Booby scolded lightly, "So of course you thought it would be a good idea to stay."

Sammie had the good graces to look sheepish, and gave a shrug of her shoulders, holding up her hand so her thumb and forefinger were only an inch apart, "...this close Bobby...'course then all hell broke loose...seems like everything decided to come out of the woodwork with that damn storm; one minute I'm talking to the barkeep, the next, these freaks come barreling in the bar, shootin' the freakin' place up..."

All three men raised an eyebrow, eying her critically. "I'm fine...lucky for me they were bad shots and the barkeep had a back room."

"Looters," Dean questioned in surprise.

Sammie shrugged, "Guess so...didn't exactly stick around to ask what they wanted; we bugged out the back asap...

_...flashback..._

_The bar was the same as the dozens of other small watering holes that peppered the city...mostly for the regulars and not the tourists..."The Crown". It was going on 7 pm-a prime bar time, but the ever increasing intensity of the storm made the streets a ghost town...that is if ghosts wanted to slog through the seven or eight inches of water already flooding the streets._

_She gave the empty street one more look, unable to see anything distinctly in the gloom and driving rain. Without working street lights the usual twilight of a summer evening was nearer to the pitch black of midnight..._

"_So, I'm lookin' for a friend of mine...you seen him around..." Sammie asked casually, sliding a small sketch and a hidden $50 across the bar, after ordering a drink._

"_I see a lot of people..." the barkeep replied with a smirk, giving the picture barely a glance._

_Sammie tried very hard not to roll her eyes; 'why did everyone insist on playing these little word games..."_

"_Look, I owe him something...if nothing else, you see him you let him know I'm lookin' for him," Sammie said with an exasperated sigh._

_The forty-something woman, with an overmuch of make-up and a hair color that clearly came, unnaturally, from a bottle, eyed Sammie for a minute more; a thoughtful look on her face._

"_Okay, look...he came in here a time or two...but not for a while; he brings to much trouble with him," eying Sammie pointedly, the woman continued, "...and I don't want any trouble..."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it...know anyplace else he might hang out...?" Sammie asked._

"_Do I look like his secretary...with this storm, if he was smart, he's long gone..." again the barkeep eyed Sammie pointedly._

"_Yeah, well I guess I'm not that smart," Sammie shot back, "you're still here..."_

"_I live here..."_

_Sammie just shook her head and headed towards the door, truth be told, the thought of going back out in that weather not really high on her list of smart things to do..._

"_You finally came...I've been waiting forever for you," a high pitched feminine voice exclaimed._

_Sammie paid the voice little attention until someone grabbed her arm, "What...?"_

"_You finally came back...you've been gone forever, but they said you'd come..." the young woman said, an excited smile on her face._

"_Excuse me...think you got me mixed up with someone else..." Sammie said trying to extricate herself from the young, blonde woman's grip; that, despite her petite appearance, was deceptively strong._

"_No, I could never do that; I think I'd know my sister..." the woman said in exasperation._

"_You're sister..."Sammie exclaimed with a snort, "don't think so," with that she finally extricated herself from the young woman's grasp._

"_We'll maybe not now...not in that we have the same parents and all this time around but..."the young blonde woman explained absently, "always makes things confusing..."_

"_What...hold up; this time around? What are you smokin'," Sammie shot back with scowl. "...look, I'm an only child..."_

"_You always were stubborn..." the young woman said with a shake of her head, "I'm really hoping this time we get it right..." _

_Holding up both her hands and taking a few steps back, Sammie said irritably, "look, I—am-not...__**whoever**__ it is you think I am, okay...now, I gotta go..."_

_A sudden grinding rumble caused both women to look up; and seconds later, both young women were suddenly knocked off their feet when the front window of the bar suddenly imploded sending shattering glass and debris flying around the bar; and letting in a steady flood of rainwater that had collected in the every burgeoning street's outside._

_Splashing and scrambling away from the now destroyed bar front, the few patrons of the bar looked up to see a green jeep where the front window used to be. _

"_**My jeep**__," Sammie yelled, "What the hell..."_

"_That's yours," the barkeep exclaimed accusingly._

"_Yeah, but it was parked __down__ the street," Sammie called out in confusion._

"_The waters way up...probably enough to start floatin' around whatever's on the streets..." the young woman offered, as she peered around the jeep._

_Sammie just shook her head and began making her way to the driver's side of the jeep and was about to pull open the door when a dark shape suddenly loomed up over her from the sidewalk area._

_Sammie looked up and stumbled back a step or two in astonishment as a tall figure dressed all in black, a face devoid of all emotion, raised a weapon to fire point blank at the young hunter._

_The young hunter thought she heard someone screaming and still someone else cursing as she attempted to backpedaled away from the threat, only to find herself stumbling and tripping over broken debris in the rising water; knowing there was no way the 'man' could miss at this range; but not one to go down without a fight, she reached for her gun._

_The resounding crack of a weapon discharge had her ducking and flinching, waiting for the expected pain...it never came; instead she felt hands on her arms trying to pull her up and away from what she could now see were three figures entering the bar through the smashed window front._

"_What the hell is going on," Sammie yelled to no one in particular._

"_Get up...you gotta get up, we have to get away..." the young woman from earlier was begging as she pulled on Sammie's arm._

"_In the back, now..." the barkeep yelled, reloading and again firing a shotgun._

_Sammie and the young woman made for the back room, followed seconds later by the barkeep._

"_What the hell...looters already..."_

"_Those __**aren't**__ looters," the older woman said knowingly._

"_Oh, so a few overdressed dudes just randomly decide to shoot up your bar," Sammie questioned sarcastically, as she checked her 9mm, "What the hell?"_

"_You really don't know, do you," the younger woman said, "Oh, this is not good...the others are already here..."_

"_Misty...so not the time...we'll discuss it later..." the barkeep said._

"_Know what...what others...whatever, never mind," Sammie shot back impatiently, "right now we have more pressing things to worry about..."_

_The banging from the other side of the closed, locked door focused the hunter's attention fully on the threat, "That's not gonna hold them forever, is there another way out of here?" _

_A strange humming sound from behind her caught Sammie's attention and she turned to see a strange spinning portal type effect began spreading across the back wall to soon encompass the entire wall..._

"_What the freakin' hell," Sammie looked towards the barkeep._

"_Let's go..." the older woman said as she beckoned the younger women to follow her._

_Sammie's eyes left the barkeep and went back to the swirling effect on the wall, "Go...go where...through...that; what the hell? What is...__**that**__; are you nuts, I'm not going through—that!"_

"_We have too, they'll be through any second..."Misty pleaded frantically._

_The wooden door splintered and buckled in its frame and through the jagged holes being made, Sammie could see the attackers on the other side slowing struggling through the door...leaving the hunter with little option but to follow the other two women through the...vortex?...thing?...whatever it was...?_

_Sammie stumbled out into a deep, gloomy darkness, landing hard on her hands and knees and rolling away from the strange effect._

_Looking back at the "portal" she could just make out the vague misty images of where she had just been; jumping to her feet and grabbing for her weapon when she realized their attackers had breached the door and were heading towards their avenue of escape._

"_Oh, hell no," she exclaimed as one of the attackers was seen stepping into the "portal"._

_A blast from her shotgun knocked the attacker back as the older woman yelled; "Step away..."and Sammie heard the older woman muttering under quietly._

_The young hunter stepped back as the portal slowly began to dissipate, but not before a small object rolled from the quickly disappearing effect and stopping less than a foot from Sammie._

_It was several moments before any of them realized what had been tossed through the now closed portal._

"_Nooo," Misty yelled, jumping forward to push the young hunter back._

"_Stop...no..." Sammie yelled the same time the older woman let out her own warning before both were knocked off their feet by the explosion. _

_Coming to seconds later and shaking her head, she quickly looked over towards where Misty was now laying. Getting to her knees and half running, half crawling, Sammie slide to the young woman's side, horrified by the blood and injuries she saw, "No...no...no; ah, why'd you go and do that..."_

"_Had...to...protect you..." Misty said gasped out, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth._

_Sammie huffed out hoarsely, "Protect me...why; you...you don't even know me..."_

_Reaching up a bloody hand to cup Sammie's cheek, Misty smiled, her voice barely above a whisper as she said, "I'd know my sister anywhere...in any life..."_

_Sammie just shook her head, not knowing what to say; choosing instead to clasp her hand over the bloody hand at her cheek._

_Misty gasped out several painful breathes, her eyes wide, seeming to look past Sammie into the darkness beyond, "It's really scary out there right now...the darkness, the storm; it's not natural...it's swallowing everything...I don't want to go out there..."_

"_I'm so sorry..." Sammie gasped out, squeezing her eyes shut against unbidden tears._

_"Don't make me go out there...not now..." Misty said, voice hitching in pain._

"_If there was anything I could do," Sammie said, her face furrowed in regret._

_Misty cocked her head slightly and smiled, she reached her other hand to gently caress Sammie's other cheek, while murmuring words Sammie couldn't understand._

_Sammie suddenly grabbed her head as white hot pain suddenly shot through her skull, blurring her vision before darkness claimed her._

_An urgent voice slowly roused Sammie from unconsciousness, "uhh, crap..."_

"_Finally...wake up," the older woman cajoled impatiently, "wake up, we've got to move before they manage to open another portal..."_

"_Huh...another portal..." Sammie said slowly._

"_Oh, that wouldn't be good...not at all..." Misty said._

"_What...Misty...but I thought..." Sammie sat up quickly, the dizzying pain spiking through her skull reminding her of that folly._

_Despite the pain, the hunter looked over to find Misty unmoving, "But..."_

"_Yes, she's dead," the older woman confirmed, when Sammie turned to her in confusion._

_Rubbing at her temples, Sammie complained, "I must have a concussion...I could have sworn I heard her say..."_

"_You did silly, I'm still here..." Misty said lightly._

_Sammie's head jerked back in the direction of Misty's motionless body, "But...you're dead..."_

"_Misty you shouldn't have done such a thing without permission and certainly without giving the other party some fair warning," the older woman scolded._

"_But she's my sister..." Misty's voice said with a pout._

"_That's no excuse, and besides she doesn't even remember..." the older woman said._

_Sammie blinked a few times, noting that the older woman was looking directly at her, "...uh, why are you lookin' at me and talking to a dead person," Sammie asked slowly._

"_She's looking at us silly..." Misty said._

_Sammie warily scanned what she now made out as a tunnel, before looking to the still body of the young woman, and then back towards the older woman, "what the hell is going on?"_

"_I told you it was scary out there, I promise...I won't stay long; just until the scary stuff is gone," Misty said._

"_So, you're hearing that...right..."Sammie asked the older woman._

"_Of course..."_

"_You realize we're talking to her ghost," Sammie asked slowly._

"_Yeah, her soul is still here..." the woman said._

"_Okay, you know you can't stay, right...you have to move on..." Sammie said, "I can help you with that..."_

"_No...It's scary...there is something in the storm..." Misty said in panic._

"_What, Misty...what is it you're seeing..." the older woman asked with some urgency, her eyes still on Sammie._

"_I see dark, evil magic's...I see a battle for the sky...there is something out there even more dangerous than the technocrats..." Misty's voice echoed._

"_Whoa, why do you keep looking at me like that," Sammie asked, "you're really starting to creep me out?"_

_The older woman quirked an eyebrow, "you don't know do you...what Misty did...?"_

"_I know she died...her ghost is now trapped here..."_

_The older woman shook her head, "Not exactly...her soul__** is**__ still anchored to this world..."_

"_Yeah, to her body...when we have time we salt an' burn the corpse and it should free her spirit..." Sammie explained._

"_It's not that body she's attached too," the woman said._

"_Then what?"_

"_You silly...I'm right here with you..." Misty said._

"_Me...What are you talking about...?" Sammie exclaimed._

"_Misty chose to hitch a ride...with you..." the woman explained._

"_What...with me...you're saying I'm possessed..."_

**/SUPERNATURAL/MAGE/SUPERNATURAL/**

a/n: and yes, I really have a ghost riding around in my head, and yes, she is that flighty...and yes we do have a history...next chapter we will see how she meets up with the rest of her cabal


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mage & the Hunter's**

**Chapter 3**

a/n: regular type...Sammie the hunter; italics Sammie the Mage/flashbacks/Misty & mental discussions/thoughts. When Sammie responds to Misty verbally it will be in regular type.

a/n: I cannot believe this...the new supernatural storyline with this secret "Men of Letters" society and the "Initiative" are so much like the mages in White Wolf...and now with the "witches" society storyline...that's like two or three story ideas that I've started and posted and then storylines with very similar themes show up in the series...really! Least, I'm getting an "in-canon" idea of how Dean would deal with these kinds of characters...he's mellowed out over the seasons...used to be anything supernatural needed to be "ganked" (in his book)...now he realizes not everything supernatural is necessarily evil...they've given a pass to a werewolf, a skin walker...a boat load of witches, "Benny" the vampire (though not giving Amy a pass still doesn't fit)...

**...hunter...mage...hunter...mage...**

"So, these guys attacked you and the others at the bar," Bobby clarified.

Sammie just nodded mutely as she mentally shook herself from the memories of that wild night and refocused on her uncle.

"How'd ya' get away from them," Dean asked pointedly.

Time for another lie, "Believe it or not, the barkeep had a wine cellar type deal under her back room...popped down through a trapdoor _(because really, how could she even begin to explain the whirling vortex she had witnessed and willingly stepped through)..._the dudes chasing us went right over us and out the back _(i.e. they couldn't follow us through the whirling vortex thingy)."_

She could tell that none of the three men were quite buying her story, but that was on them; they couldn't prove or disprove her version of events anyway, so it really didn't matter.

"Still doesn't explain how you met up with these yahoo's," Bobby commented, "or why yer a staying in ghost central..."

"_Humph...does he really need to keep referring to us like that," Misty complained, "he's not very nice."_

Sammy rolled her eyes at Misty's pouting, _'Oh, he is being nice...you don't have rock salt dottin' your insides...yet. Now if you don't stop pouting I'll let these three fine hunters here find your body and give it a nice salt-n-burn..._

_Misty gasped, "You wouldn't dare..."_

Quirking an eyebrow, Sammie responded, _'Oh, just try me...'_

Bobby noticed Sammie's eye roll and snapped at the young hunter, "Don't you be rollin' your eyes at me youngin'...it's a perfectly understandable question I'm a askin' you...how you hooked up with these...people..."

"_Damn it, Misty...will you just shut up and stop getting me into trouble," _Sammie grumbled to the spirit while turning to her uncle, "Sorry, Bobby, didn't mean it...it's just a long story..."

"We got time," Dean interjected with a smug grin.

Scowling at Dean, Sammie said, "Ya' know, you're already on the nun's shit list..."

Dropping his chair back to all fours, from where he had been leaning, he leaned his body forward and asked tightly, "is that supposed to be a threat..."

Quirking a brow at the young man's bravado, Sammie just rolled her eyes, and snorted, "I don't make 'threats', dude, I make 'observations'..."

"Cut it out...the both of ya'..." Bobby growled, fixing them both with a scowl.

_Sammie felt Misty give a shiver as the spirit pouted, "He's scary..."_

"_He's supposed to be...he's a hunter," Sammie responded sarcastically._

"Now, I'm expecting an answer, young lady," Bobby said as he settled his gaze on Sammie, "you and these yahoos have been together this whole time?"

Nodding her head jerkily, she said, "Yep...pretty much...after we got away from the gun wielding nut jobs... the bar keep led us to a friend of hers...and from there we made it to one of the city evac. points—the Super Dome...one of the few places that could stand up to the storm."

"God, I bet that place was a madhouse..." Dean commented.

"You would not believe...all those people that couldn't manage to make it out of the city..." Sammie explained as she crossed her arms in front of her as she shook her head at the memory, "...I swear, there must have been over a hundred thousand people in there...scared, confused...packed in there like sardines...it really sucked..."

Pulling herself back from the unpleasant memories she noted that Sam and Dean were nodding in agreement, giving her sympathetic looks.

"So what got you from there to here with these folks," Bobby asked.

"Remember when I said the storm stirred up _**all kinds**_ of scary, crazy-assed shit in the city..." Sammie said.

The other three hunters nodded and waited for her to continue.

"It-wasn't **just **the civilians that needed a place to hide out from the hurricane..." Sammie said pointedly.

"You sayin' there were monsters in the dome..." Dean exclaimed.

Sammie just nodded, adding with disgust, "...and the bastards apparently thought it would make a good hunting ground..."

Bobby shook his head, "Like shootin' fish in a barrel, I expect..."

Sammie nodded her head and gave a sigh as she prepared herself (and her half- truth) for the question she knew was coming.

"So what was it?" Sam asked.

"A powerful witchmaybe_" _she supplied _(because really, she didn't want to even begin to try to explain a Nephandis, ie—freakin' powerful crazy assed evil magic user),_ "or some voodoo practitioner...didn't exactly stop to make introductions...as he was trying to make a few locals into puppy chow with his..." Sammie fixed them with a pointed look, waving a finger for emphasis, "now, get this...his, pet werewolves..."

The explosive reactions of the three hunters were both predictable and expected... as they exclaimed simultaneously...

"Werewolves...? As in plural...?"

"Was anyone hurt...?"

"They dead...Wait..._pets_...?"

"You all right, youngin'..."

Sammie held up her hands to stop the outpouring of surprised exclamations from the three men, and with some reluctant grumbling the three men quieted so she could continue.

"You sayin' someone was able to control a werewolf..." Bobby asked skeptically.

Sammie gave a snort as she shook her head, if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it herself, "...two of em'...the bastard actually had them on leashes..."

"You expect us to believe that..." Dean asked sarcastically.

"_**Look**_, believe what you want...I sure as hell know what I saw...**and,** what I put two rounds into..." Sammie replied, her tone smug as she continued, "...the bastard dropped before he knew what hit him..."

"So you got the witch...what about the werewolves...?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's where it gets really interesting..." Sammie commented cheekily.

"Yeah, because up 'ntil now it's been so boring..."Dean commented snarkily.

Sammie shot Dean a dark scowl before continuing the 'hunter-friendly' version of events, "...needless to say...as if there was not _**enough**_ panic and confusion in the place already..."

"I imagine seeing some crazy guy with werewolves on a leash was a real crowd pleaser..." Bobby commented with a nod.

"Well, the head shot took out the witch, but..." Sammie became suddenly sheepish as she continued, "it left no one to control his pets...so they bound down through the bleachers towards all the people milling around on the field..."

"They passed up an easy meal in the stands to scamper onto the field?" Dean questioned.

Sammie just shrugged, "Hey, maybe when they realized they had a chance to be free, the just wanted to get as far away from the guy controlling them...how the hell am I supposed to know..."

_After all, Sammie thought, no need to tell then that food/victims were the last thing on the mind of the wolves, who were much more intent on attacking the plethora of mages on the field; especially the one with the big gun that just took out their master._

"Okay, so the wolves make a break for it...head to the field..." Bobby reiterated as a signal that Sammie was to continue.

"Well...this is New Orleans..._**'crazy'**_ and _**'freaky'**_ are the norm; between the psychic wannabes on every street corner, voodoo priests, palm readers and ghost tours...there _really are_ some honest to goodness occult scholars and practitioners that don't get their mojo from cross roads deals or sucking the life of their next door neighbor..." Sammie explained.

Bobby and the boys eyed her skeptically, Bobby asking slowly, "...and that's what you found, huh...some honest to goodness scholars...?"

"Yah know, not everybody who has an interest or freaky encounter with the supernatural becomes a hard-assed hunter or makes demon deals...some people actually just learn from it..." Sammie said impatiently.

In the hallway, Ian and Tavaris exchanged glances.

"Is it my imagination, or is she defending us..." Ian commented.

"It may yet sink into her prosaic way of thinking that she is mage..." Tavaris replied.

Ian shrugged, "It's a start I guess...she's doing a hell of a job at _**not**_ telling them what happened..."

"So these 'non-hunters', these...'students of the occult'-they just stepped in to take out two raging werewolves in the interest of science..." Bobby intoned skeptically.

Sammie knitted her brow in frustration, fixing the three men with a hard stare; not surprised that they would be a hard sell and that half-truths wouldn't satisfy a hunter's instinctual paranoia and skepticism.

She gave a heavy sigh and stood, proceeding to unbutton her flannel shirt...

The three men exchanged startled looks...Sam's expression growing wary and uncomfortable, while Dean's brow shot up and he straightened with sudden interest.

Bobby jumped up from his chair, shooting Dean a look that clearly stated, 'not in this lifetime', before turning to Sammie and grabbing at her hands, "what the hell you doing, girl...?"

Sammie easily sidestepped the man and continued to unbutton the shirt to reveal a sleeveless undershirt (much to Dean's disappointment and Sam's relief); she dropped the right should to reveal large, puckered scars on her shoulder...

"What the hell," Bobby exclaimed as he grabbed her arm to get a better look, while both boys jumped up to move closer.

Meeting her 'uncle' eyes, she dead panned, "...saved my ass..."

The three men exchanged looks before looking more closely at the scars, causing Sammie to smirk, "...claws, not a bite...kibbles not on the menu..."

"You alright..." Bobby asked.

"I am now..." Sammie replied, pulling her shirt back up over her shoulder, before fixing a pointed look at the hunter's, "...so, ya' see now why I might have just a little bit of trust for them..."

"Okay, I get it; they saved you from howling at the moon...but, why stay now..." Dean asked.

"Well, first it was just basic survival...it was safer in groups than to go it alone...the city...the roads in and out of town...all shut down; I knew these folks could watch out for themselves...may not be hunter's but they knew the score...knew what was out there..." Sammie explained, "then one thing just lead to another...we ended up helping out some civilians when their priest went all kinds of crazy trying to summon some divine intervention for his congregation (_no need to mention the need for keeping a werewolf pack of Black furies from attacking said civilians when the priests attempts to help his congregation ended up tapping into the magic of the wolves cairn)_; _**and**_...they helped me take out a biker gang, who just happened to have a rather strong aversion to sun light..."

Dean gave an impressed whistle, "...damn...werewolves...witches...vamps...you been busy..."

Sammie huffed humorlessly, "yeah, well...trying to ride out this storm and the crazy assed fall out...human and otherwise...gives 'survival of the fittest' a whole new meaning..."

"So how did you and the others end up...here...?" Sam asked.

Looking around the place, Sammie commented, "Believe me, holing up in 'spook central' was so not my idea of a good time...but with most of the city underwater...well, beggars can't be chooser's; the barkeep that I met up with knew this place was abandoned and that no one, because of its 'haunted' history, would likely try to hole up here...so we did. And, the nuns are nothing but echoes, really...and it's not like I could go out in this and find their graves anyway," giving a shrug she added, "and they make pretty good watch dogs..."

Bobby just shook his head, "you have had one hell of a wild ride, that's for sure, youngin', but it doesn't explain why you insist on stayin'...?"

Sammie gave a sigh, as though aware of her turmoil, the sigil on her wrist began to throb weakly, reminding her of why she not only stayed in the city...but with this cabal.

**...hunter...mage...hunter...mage...**

**a/n: so, with this story line slowly becoming "canon"...I know where I'm taking it...but it will be AU because in my world Bobby ain't dead! So this will take place in an alternative season 8 where the boys know about the "Men of Letters" and have their little bunker but there will be none of that silly Kevin and the tablets bull shit...**


End file.
